Безобидная напасть
by Oldhorta
Summary: Джек чихает


**Title: ** **Безобидная напасть**

**Author: Oldhorta**

**Category: Adventure**

**Warnings: ** **minor ** **language**

**Rating: K+**

**Season: 3**

**Beta – Thanks ** **Kromeshnitca**

По сообщению ЗВ-1 миссия на Лунгму оказалась рутинным заданием. Примитивное население, никаких многообещающих технологий, никаких залежей наквады. Никаких происшествий. Ничего необычного, за исключением того, что по возвращению с планеты полковник О'Нилл дважды чихнул в комнате отправки. Когда это произошло в первый раз, Картер и Джексон переглянулись с очень странным выражением на лицах. Тилк как всегда продемонстрировал похвальную невозмутимость.

- Ничего интересного, генерал, - сообщил О'Нилл и чихнул во второй раз. - Очередная деревня. Очень милая. Очень захолустная.

Генерал Хаммонд у которого давно стало привычкой лично встречать свою лучшую команду, нахмурился.

- Вы в порядке, полковник?

- Более чем, сэр.

- Хорошо, тогда через полчаса я жду от вас подробного отчета о выполнении задания.

Во время совещания О'Нилл чихнул еще раз пять-шесть. И каждый раз Картер и Дэниель закатывали глаза, точно им изрядно успело надоесть наблюдать за процессом, повлиять на который у них не было никакой возможности. Однако в отличие от них генерал Хаммонд имел право вмешаться в любую ситуацию, как бы глупо и нелепо она не выглядела. Впрочем, даже безобидное чихание в КЗВ могло оказаться следствием далеко небезобидных обстоятельств, особенно когда это могло как-то быть связано с недавним посещением другой планеты. Поэтому Хаммонд был обеспокоен состоянием О'Нилла.

- Вы немедленно отправитесь в лазарет, полковник, - приказал он.

- Что? - отреагировал О'Нилл в своей излюбленной манере.

- То, полковник. Вы чихаете.

- А вы никогда... сэр?

Картер быстро опустила взгляд. Джексон напрягся в героическом усилии не выказать присутствующим улыбку от уха до уха.

- Никаких возражений. Это приказ, полковник.

- И, кстати, это касается всех вас.

У Джексона сразу же вытянулось лицо, и он многозначительно посмотрел на Картер.

В лазарете Фрейзер заставила их пройти полное обследование. Все это время полковник не прекращал чихать.

- А вы не испытываете ничего странного? - спросила Фрейзер Тилка, Джексона и Картер. Видно было, что она озадачена непонятной напастью преследующей одного О'Нилла.

- Мы чувствуем себя превосходно, - ответила за всех Картер.

- Я в этом не уверена. Возможно, пока не будут готовы все анализы, мне придется поместить вас под карантин.

Заявление доктора было встречено угрюмым молчанием всеми членами ЗВ-1.

Когда Фрейзер приблизилась к Дэниелю, он оглянулся в сторону О'Нилла и, убедившись что полковника отвлекли действия медсестры забирающей у него градусник, тихо прошептал доктору:

- Вообще-то Джек начал чихать еще до миссии на эту планету. Но не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали.

- Это верно? - спросила Фрейзер у Сэм.

Картер, тяжело вздохнув, неохотно подтвердила слова Дэниеля.

- Как бы то ни было, пока не готовы анализы, я вынуждена на всякий случай поместить вас под карантин, - повторила Фрейзер к разочарованию Джексона.

- Ты солгал, Дэниель и солгал напрасно, - тихо сказала Картер перед тем как их повели в изолятор. Она была недовольна как поступком Джексона, так и своим собственным малодушным поведением.

- Это была попытка спасти нас от пустой траты времени. Меня ждет перевод той таблички, что мы нашли на PY3-622. И ты сама недавно жаловалась, что тебе не хватает времени на проведение серии опытов с наквадой.

- Да, но попытка провалилась. И, в конечном счете, мы солгали. Наш поступок нельзя назвать похвальным.

- Это не ложь, а военная хитрость. Джек именно так называет подобного рода действия.

- Как бы ты это ни называл и не оправдывал - мы поступили нехорошо по отношению к полковнику О'Ниллу. В команде такое не принято. Мы должны доверять и помогать друг другу в любой ситуации, а не пытаться избежать неприятностей за чужой счет.

Внушение Сэм обескуражило Дэниеля; он стал похож на нашкодившего ребенка.

- Я вовсе не предполагал ничего такого...- начал он оправдываться.

- Спокойно, Дэниель. Ничего страшного. Я понимаю чем ты руководствовался. Все это останется между нами.

Через несколько часов доктор Фрейзер доложила генералу Хаммонду о результатах анализа. Никаких отклонений ни у кого из членов ЗВ-1 обнаружить не удалось.

- Они полностью здоровы, сэр. И как это ни странно, полковник О'Нилл на настоящий момент находится в отличной форме.

- Возможно, это нечто такое, что нашими средствами невозможно обнаружить?

- Возможно, - согласилась Фрейзер. - Но я думаю, что мы имеем дело не с вирусами и микробами, сэр. По утверждению майора Картер и доктора Джексона, полковник начал чихать до начала миссии.

Хаммонд вопросительно посмотрел на доктора, не совсем понимая к чему она ведет.

- Вероятно причина - психосоматического характера.

- Сэр, я полагаю, что полковнику О'Ниллу следует обратиться к доктору Маккензи. Пока он не решит проблему, вызывающую чихание, оно не прекратится.

- Но полковник О'Нилл никогда не пойдет на это! К тому же у ЗВ-1 запланированы два важных задания.

- Тем весомее повод решить проблему как можно скорее. В таком состоянии он не может принимать участия в миссиях.

О заключении доктора Фрейзер Хаммонд известил остальных членов команды ЗВ-1.

- Уговорить полковника будет нелегким делом, сэр, - подтвердила Картер его опасения. - Он не доверяет любым методикам, направленным на вмешательство в человеческую психику.

- В данном случае речь идет не о вмешательстве, а об исправлении некоторых отклонений, приведении в норму, - не согласилась Фрейзер.

Напустив на себя умный вид, Маккензи признал, что предположение доктор Фрейзер имеет право на существование.

- Известно, что острые приступы чихания бывают симптомом психо-эмоционального напряжения, способного вызывать нарушения в регуляции дыхании. Учитывая сколько всего пришлось пережить полковнику О'Ниллу за последнее время, нет ничего удивительного в его психо-эмоциональном состоянии.

- Вы можете помочь ему, доктор?

- Разумеется, сэр. Если вы прикажете ему пройти у меня курс лечения.

В ответ Дэниель прочистил горло, Картер пожала плечами, Фрейзер улыбнулась, а Хаммонд вдохнул воздух, но так ничего и не произнес.

- А что никто не может и мысли допустить, что у меня аллергия, например? - возмутился О'Нилл, когда Хэммонд сообщил ему, что вынужден отстранить его от работы. - По-вашему, у Дэниеля может быть аллергия, а у меня нет? Я для этого недостаточно инфантилен?

- Полковник!

- Сэр!

- Джек!

Хаммонд, Картер и Дэниель отреагировал одновременно. Тилк только слегка приподнял бровь.

- Что? - О'Ниллу удалось изобразить саму невинность. - А что я такого сказал?

Ему никто не ответил. Раскаяния от него собравшиеся не дождались.

- Если бы это была опасная болезнь, меня бы уже лечили, разве не так? - продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало.

- Джек... - подал голос Дэниель.

- Что?

- Мы думает тебе следует обратиться к доктору Маккензи.

О'Нилл возмущенно взглянул на Дэниеля. Затем перевел взгляд на генерала Хаммонда. Прочитав на лице своего начальника полное единодушие с Джексоном, он сложил руки на груди.

- Вы оскорбляете меня одним только предположением, что мне нужна помощь от такого типа как Маккензи.

- Нет ничего оскорбительного в том, что тебе нужна помощь. Подойди к этому непредвзято. Твой механизм дал сбой...

- А Маккензи его починит?

- Доктор Маккензи профессионал и отличный специалист, в противном случае он не работал бы здесь, - высказалась Картер.

- Ему следует заниматься тем, что он умеет делать лучше всего, то есть - ничем. Его методы - это методы шарлатана.

- Как вы можете судить об этом, полковник? - спросил Хаммонд.

О'Нилл понял, что против него подготовлена широкомасштабная акция и на поддержку Картер или Джексона рассчитывать не приходится. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Тилка, но джаффа лишь слегка склонил голову, жест, означавший у него согласие с мнением большинства.

- Он помог нам вспомнить о том, что произошло на планете Нема, - добавила Сэм.

- И крупно промахнулся с Дэниелем, запихнув его в психушку... Если меня оставят в покое, я немедленно избавлюсь от этой дурацкой простуды.

После его ухода, Картер повернулась к генералу.

- Я же говорила, сэр, что уговорить полковника невозможно.

- Я могу приказать ему.

- Сэр...

- Мне самому неприятно это, майор, однако дело зашло слишком далеко.

И Хаммонд вызвал О'Нилл к себе на ковер. Разговор состоялся при закрытых дверях. Полковник не ожидал такого давления со стороны генерала и в начале слегка растерялся.

- Обещаю, сэр. Это пройдет само.

- Извините, полковник, но ситуация такова, что я не могу полагаться на ваше слово..

- Сэр, это всего лишь легкая простуда.

- Доктор Фрейзер отрицает такую возможность.

- Сэр, клянусь, что завтра я появлюсь перед вами ни разу не чихнув.

- Полковник...

- Сэр, в противном случае я сразу отправлюсь к Маккензи. Но вы должны мне поверить... Джордж, прошу...

Хаммонд тяжело вздохнул и кивнул головой.

На следующий день Дэниель, Тилк и Картер ждали полковника в комнате совещаний на обычный инструктаж перед новой миссией. Он пришел вовремя и сразу прошел в офис генерала. О чем они там разговаривали, было неясно. Лицо Хаммонда было непроницаемо. А сам О'Нилл стоял к ним спиной. После короткой беседы, Хаммонд снял телефонную трубку и с кем-то переговорил. После этого он вышел в комнату совещаний вместе с полковником.

Картер и Джексон переглянулись. Невероятно, но за все это время О'Нилл ни разу не чихнул!

- Думаешь, он был у Маккензи? - прошептал Джексон.

Картер пожала плечами.

- Рад сообщить вам, ЗВ-1, что ваша миссия на PJ8-539 состоится, - объявил тем временем Хаммонд. - Прошу садиться.

После инструктажа они прошли в свою раздевалку готовиться к заданию.

Некоторое время все молча и сосредоточено подбирали экипировку.

- Кстати, я был в курсе о ваших маленьких играх за моей спиной, - неожиданно произнес О'Нилл.

- Ты знал? - Дэниель покраснел.

- Вернее не знал. Всего лишь предполагал. Но я не в обиде, Дэнни. Ты быстро схватываешь. Это не может не радовать. Возможно, однажды невинный вымысел спасет тебе жизнь или, скорее всего, нам. Серый цвет не хуже белого. Он немаркий и не так бросается в глаза.

Дэниель был столь явно сконфужен, что Картер решила прийти ему на помощь.

- Интересно, сэр, если бы вы продолжали чихать, то смогли бы вы установить новый рекорд?

- А какой рекорд зафиксирован в книге Гиннеса? - спросил О'Нилл. - Впрочем, из-за секретности нашей работы на книгу Гиннеса, как и на интервью у Опры рассчитывать не приходится.

- Джек, ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьезным?

О'Нилл посмотрел на часы.

- В это время суток всегда.

- Ладно, детишки, нас ждет задание, важное задание, которое могло сорваться из-за глупой простуды.

- Сэр, вы прекрасно знаете, что это не было простудой. Если бы это было ей, доктор Фрейзер обнаружила бы это и вылечила вас. Вы ведь не станете отрицать, что вылечить простую простуду ей по силам?

- И не простую тоже, наверное... - согласился О'Нилл.

Все с любопытством и ожиданием посмотрели на него.

- Хорошо, - наконец сдался полковник. - Ваша взяла. Это действительно было не из-за простуды. Это из-за мысли о нем... - О'Нилл не договорил. Выглядел он при этом так, словно своим признанием совершал очередной подвиг.

- О ком, сэр? - Картер начала было довольно улыбаться, но последнее слово заставило ее насторожиться.

Джексон, сняв очки, принялся усиленно протирать стекла платком. В отличие от Картер он догадался о чем сейчас пойдет речь и испытывал непонятное ему самому смущение.

- Не о ком, а о чем, - поправил ее О'Нилл.- О холоде, конечно. Ты же знаешь как я люблю его.

- Знаю, сэр, - произнесла Картер.

- О да, - торопливо подтвердил Дэниель.

- Так же сильно как змей.

- Что-то вроде этого.

- Вообще-то я и без Маккензи знал почему чихаю. Просто мне не хотелось признаваться в этом.

Картер с недоумением посмотрела на своего командира.

- Но при чем здесь холод, сэр?

О'Нилл вздохнул и укоризненно покачал головой.

- А кому из нас вчера пришлось поплавать в реке?

- Вам, сэр, - ответила Картер, и догадка наконец-то осветила ее лицо.

- Когда тот местный мальчишка свалился с моста, вы вытащили его из реки! Запретив нам упоминать об этом происшествии.

- Да, и вода была не очень теплой, майор.

- Это преуменьшение, сэр, - поежившись, сказала Сэм. - Она была ледяной. Я боялась, что вы простудитесь.

- Ну, можно сказать, я и простудился, - пожал плечами О'Нилл. - Но теперь все позади. И мы можем снова отправляться искать приключений на свои задницы.


End file.
